Jii-san
Jii-san (じーさん) is a scout character. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"A crafty old man who can stop any opponent with the power of laughter."'' Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Jii-san, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Haramaki (ハラマキ) *'Player': Maniwa Kento *'Item': Stamina Drink (スタミナドリンク) *'Photo': Furubita Ball (古びたボール) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1620 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Jii-san, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Valued Membership Certificate (とっておきの会員証, randomly dropped from HR All Star at Handa Shinichi's taisen route) *'Photo': Cartoon Shelf (漫画の棚の写真, taken at Raimon's library present) *'Photo': No Trespassing (立ち入り禁止の写真, taken at Inazuma Town's outskirts past) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Jii-san, his QR code needs to be scanned first. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Bonsai Arrangement (盆栽アレンジメント, randomly dropped from Enjoy People (エンジョイピープル) outside Inazuma General Hospital) *'Photo': 3 Color Ball (3色のサッカーボールの写真, taken at Odaiba's Seaside Stadium) *'Topic': New Cartoon Series (新連載のマンガの話題, obtained at Raimon's parking lot) *'Record': Awesome Scorer (すさまじい得点力, score 5 goals in 1 game) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Collaborations' Cameo Appearances *He appears as a promo on a truck in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. *He makes a cameo appearance in the crossover movie, as an audience member. **He appeared again in the crossover movie playing with some kids that Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou were watching. *He was seen in episode 12, on the bags that Kabata Shizune was carrying. *He was seen again in episode 19, feeding the rabbits. *He appeared again in episode 20 on Sandorius. *He appeared again in episode 22 as a Sandorius inhabinant on the seat of Starship Stadium. *His face was on the cup that was next to Daxgun Varview in episode 23. *He appeared while Van Tareru was explaining about "azurs" in episode 26. *His face appeared on a packaging of food in episode 29. *His face appeared on a box in Tenma's room inside Galaxy Nauts Gou in episode 31. *He appeared again as Santa in episode 32. Gallery Second Movie Jii-san cameo HQ.png|Jii-san in the truck poster, cameo in the Inazuma Eleven GO movie. Jii-san crowd cameo HQ.png|Jii-san in the crowd, cameo in the crossover movie. Jii-san with kids cameo HQ.png|Jii-san with the kids, cameo at the end of the crossover movie. Jii-san cameo appearence EP26.png|Jii-san in episode 26 during a flashback. Jii-san appearance EP29.png|Jii-san in episode 29 on the packaging of food. Jii-san in EP31 HQ.png|Jii-san in episode 31 on a box in Tenma's room. Trivia *The password for unlocking him in the Chrono Stone game is : じゃじゃじゃじゃーん''.'' *His name means "Grandpa". *He is the main character of Zettai Zetsumei: Denjarasu Jii-san, a manga published in the ''Corocoro ''Magazine.